


Clueless

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, boys being stupid, broken Changmin/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin finally gets a clue.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_Where are you?_

_At Yunho’s. Just collapsed and slept. I’m sorry I didn’t call—_

_You never call. I wasn’t going to do this on the phone, but I never see you anymore and I just can’t compete with him. Open your eyes, self-proclaimed genius and stop dating women._

Changmin sighs. Easy for her to say. He’s the one in love with a clueless, immature man-child. It’s Yunho that still dated women and talked of marriage and love and all the things that life was supposed to hold.

He looks over at his sleeping leader. They fell asleep in their clothes, although Yunho changed into sweats and t-shirt.

Yunho shifts in his sleep, lips twitching and pushing out into a pout before relaxing.

Changmin wonders again if he is the clueless one.

Maybe all of Yunho’s touches, his stupid aeygo, and constant requests to take ‘intimate’ photos are hints that Changmin is missing.

The bed shifts.

“Minnie?”

Changmin turns his head just enough to meet Yunho’s sleepy gaze. The sun is coming up, the room turning gray.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Yunho whispers, voice rough with sleep.

“Sooyoung broke up with me.”

“What? Why?”

Yunho attempts to wake up, propping up on an elbow and blinking his eyes quickly. It makes Changmin smile. His hyung is always there for him. He reaches out a hand and Yunho takes it eagerly. Changmin doesn’t initiate contact. It’s too painful for his heart. For his body.

“Oh, you know. The usual.”

Yunho frowns and shifts closer, and for the first time, Changmin doesn’t shift away.

“You’re too busy, you’re too rude, you’re too distant, or you’re just not the right person.”

Changmin smirks. “No. She’s not the right person.”

Their eyes meet and Yunho inhales sharply, holding his breath for a moment, and then almost gasps in the silence. Changmin breathes slowly, in and out. Yunho’s hand is shaking. The sky is turning blue in the window.

A cell phone rings. Changmin’s. He doesn’t even look at it.

But Yunho jumps and tries to pull his hand away. Changmin doesn’t let him go, yanks on it and moves even closer. Why did his hyung have such a large bed anyway? He remembers nights of being pressed between, over and under four other bodies, and one of those bodies constantly moving. Right.

“Hyung,” Changmin says, voice low.

Yunho shuts his eyes. He’s still having breathing problems.

Well, he can’t breathe anyway, right?

Changmin leans forward and presses their lips together. Yunho actually squeaks. He pulls away and says, “She isn’t the right person.”

“Am I the right person?”

Changmin rolls his eyes and then realizes that Yunho is clueless. They’re both utterly clueless. With a self-deprecating grin, Changmin says, “I just voluntarily kissed you, didn’t I?”

“You’ve done that before.”

“Not since I was seventeen.”

Yunho thinks about that and nods.

“Will you stop talking about having a wife and kids now?”

Yunho’s face turns from confusion to a slightly sinister smirk, and Changmin knows where he learned that. “Fine. But that means you’re my wife.”

Changmin glares, lunges at him with a strong cry of protest, and they tumble to the floor in a tangle of lips and limbs while Changmin’s phone continues to ring.


End file.
